You're Beautiful
by Destiny45
Summary: Leo literally collides with love when he first runs into Kendrix on Terra Venture. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does James Blunt's music.

**A/N: I've had James Blunt's new single, "You're Beautiful," stuck in my head all week. And as I listened to the song for like the 100th time, it just started to scream Leo/Kendrix to me. This is a song-fic about the instant attraction that occurred between Leo and Kendrix the first time they met in the very first episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.**

You're Beautiful 

_Takes place during Quasar Quest Part 1_

The slogan on the Terra Venture flyers was "Adventure… for a Lifetime," and right now spaceship was upholding its promise for stowaway Leo Corbett. Attempting to avoid arrest by the Terra Venture guards, Leo dashed up the downward moving escalator and proceeded to jump over the handrail. Racing up to the second floor, Leo ran looking backward to make sure the guards had not caught up with him.

When Leo finally turned around, he realized it was too late to avoid a collision with the Terra Venture officer in front of him. Sprinting smack into the petite girl with wired-rimmed glasses, Leo was immediately rendered immobile by her brilliant, brown eyes. She had the face of an angel.

"_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel,  
Of that I'm sure."_

"I'm sorry," apologized Leo to the adorable girl as he helped her to her feet. She was wearing a pink shirt under her Terra Venture uniform, but Leo knew this was one the spaceship's officers he did not want to run away from. The girl was more than just another beautiful blond. Something about the way she carried herself portrayed a sense of incomparable grace but also of confident determinedness.

"Thanks," replied the girl giving him a large smile, but Leo still found himself helpless to look away from her bright, intelligent eyes. They continued to gaze at each other bashfully, overtaken by the instant attraction between them. Leo opened his mouth to introduce himself, but no words came out. The girl's exquisiteness had rendered him even more dumbstruck than usual.

"You ought to be more careful," interjected the girl's companion resentfully, pushing Leo apart from her.

"_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan."_

"Let me help you," offered Leo, reaching down to the floor to pick up the girl's belongs. From the ground-level, Leo saw the Terra Venture guards coming toward him. Starring into the girl's gorgeous eyes, Leo had forgotten about his stowaway status on the spaceship. Terra Venture hadn't left even Earth's orbit yet, and here with this girl, Leo already felt lifetimes away from who he was a few minutes ago.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true."_

Jumping up quickly, Leo returned the boy and the girl their belongings. Taking one last, longing look at the angelic girl, Leo dashed off into the crowd again with a bittersweet sentiment. In what world could a beautiful, smart Terra Venture officer and a stowaway rogue like himself ever relate to one another?

"_I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you."_

At the same time, Leo didn't even care if he was caught by the spaceship guards now. He had been on Terra Venture only five minutes, and yet he had already had himself the adventure of a lifetime. For now, Leo Corbett now knew what love at first sight felt like.

"_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true."_

Or realized Leo, maybe this was all a part of some bigger plan. Maybe he was destined to be on Terra Venture. Maybe it was fate that he and this girl bumped into each other. Maybe they were meant to be together, chosen for some higher mission. Leo at that moment understood his adventures on Terra Venture – and in love – were only beginning.

"_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you."_

The End

**Please R&R! **


End file.
